


Birth-Day

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: It's Alec's birthday, but not everything is as it seems.





	Birth-Day

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

The party was going great. It wasn’t that big, all of their furniture stayed where it was with a few minor adjustments. Per Alec’s request and the fact that Magnus knows his boyfriend so well the guest list was less than thirty people. Enough to call it a party but not enough to make it seem overwhelming. There was cake of course, Alec’s favorite this time, red velvet with cream cheese. On it read, ‘Happy Birthday, Love.” Magnus wasn’t sure about the ‘love’ part but Isabelle convinced him it was a good idea. There were refreshments and snacks over to one side and everyone was making polite conversation. There was alcohol but it was limited to one to three glasses or bottles per guest. This wasn’t going to turn into that kind of party. It’s his boyfriend’s birthday party after all.

Magnus was currently by the refreshments, talking to a Shadowhunter, Lina. She seemed nice enough, a loyal person at the Institute according to Alec. But then her boyfriend is calling her over and Magnus is left alone. He fills up his cup and grabs a few crackers and exquisite cheese he had brought from France. He’s about to take a bite and make his way to the next guest, keeping up appearances and trying to have a good time. Perhaps he might even find said boyfriend in the crowd again, but he’s stopped from doing do so as he looks out the large windows of his loft.

Standing there, or more like floating is a dark figure. Not so much a figure as it is solid, massive, and very much real to Magnus’s eyes. It has black skin and crooked teeth. Scaly almost with hands that come out as bone sawing finger nails. When Magnus’s eyes travel up to its face he sees its eyes. They’re the same golden cat like ones as his own. The glass slips from his hand and shatters to the floor, the cheese and crackers forgotten as it smiles. You would think it would be an evil or sinister s mile, but it’s nice. A smile like his own.

“Magnus! Are you okay, baby?” It’s Alec.

Magnus jolts out of his transfixed state and looks to his boyfriend’s concerned face. He then looks back to the window where the figure has vanished. Bile rises up in Magnus’s throat as his head starts to float.

“I- I’m not feeling so well, it seems I had one too many cocktails, Alexander. But I’ll be alright.” He tries to joke about it, rub it off, but Alec won’t have it. He leads Magnus to their bedroom, asking Isabelle to wrap up the party on their way out. Magnus can’t do anything but comply, his legs too weak to stop or make a fuss.

“I’m sorry, for ruining your party.” Magnus says, later when they’re both lying in bed, all of their guests gone.

“You didn’t ruin anything.” Alec says sincerely, his hand holding securely onto Magnus’s. “I’m just worried about you. What happened Magnus? Are you okay?”

Magnus’s smile is strained as he says, “I just- Too many cocktails.”

Alec doesn’t argue or call Magnus out on the avoidance of the truth. He simply leans over and kisses Magnus’s cheek gently. He smiles and then reaches over to turn out the light. “I love you.”

Magnus smiles, feeling better already, albeit still a little guilty about the party as he snuggles up to Alec. “And I love you.”


End file.
